


As Is the Sea Marvelous [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bickering, Brothers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Human Train Wreck!Madara, Humour, Imprisonment, Insecurity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Build, Snark, these tags are terrible but it's more or less a damned comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Tobirama is willing to give absolutely anything for Hashirama and his dream.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 50
Kudos: 151





	1. and the earth withers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Is the Sea Marvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256338) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Here we have it! My next wip project! Updates will be every Saturday and a zip of all the mp3s will go up with the last chapter. (For everyone who commented on reverse asking for either of the other options, do not worry, they will happen! Just not right at this moment.)
> 
> The skin I'm using for this podfic allows me to post each chapter as a separate chapter and still look okay. I have no idea what this will look like without my skin but hopefully you can navigate it regardless. So go to further chapters (or "see whole work" though if I put author's notes on the chapters you'll miss them) for future chapters. Streaming is available for all chapters (just click the mp3 link)
> 
>  **Length (total)** : 7:05:11  
>  **Music** : _The Maelstrom_ by Jim Guthrie  
>  **Zip File Link** : [Zip](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Naruto/As%20Is%20the%20Sea%20Marvelous.zip)
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1: and the earth withers  |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/AsIstheSeaMarvelous/As%20Is%20the%20Sea%20Marvelous%20Chapter%201.mp3) [00:39:37; 27.5MB] |  | Jan.11.2020


	2. the moon crumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 2: the moon crumbles |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/AsIstheSeaMarvelous/As%20Is%20the%20Sea%20Marvelous%20Chapter%202.mp3) [00:34:13; 23.8MB] |  | Jan.17.2020


	3. stars flutter into dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 3: stars flutter into dust |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/AsIstheSeaMarvelous/As%20Is%20the%20Sea%20Marvelous%20Chapter%203.mp3) [00:38:45; 26.9MB] |  | Jan.25.2020


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 4: but the sea |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/AsIstheSeaMarvelous/As%20Is%20the%20Sea%20Marvelous%20Chapter%204.mp3) [00:39:48; 27.6MB] |  | Feb.01.2020


	5. does not change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this is so late, I am currently on vacation in Japan. Because of vacation I have no idea what day it is and sporadic internet. I pre-uploaded the chapters I needed and everything, and yet still somehow managed to entirely forget to post. T_T I hope you enjoy. Fingers crossed I'll remember this coming Saturday but if the chapter is late don't worry, it'll come eventually.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 5: does not change |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/AsIstheSeaMarvelous/As%20Is%20the%20Sea%20Marvelous%20Chapter%205.mp3) [00:39:34; 27.5MB] |  | Feb.11.2020


	6. she goes forth out of hands and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter this time because I am still in Japan and this is the day I have my tablet open and have internet. I am having great fun! I hope you all are not too overcome with feels!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 6: she goes forth out of hands and |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/AsIstheSeaMarvelous/As%20Is%20the%20Sea%20Marvelous%20Chapter%206.mp3) [00:38:21; 26.7MB] |  | Feb.14.2020


	7. she returns into hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home from Japan! Trip was awesome and I have managed to kick my jetlag so yay! Regular updates from here on out hopefully.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 7: she returns into hands |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/AsIstheSeaMarvelous/As%20Is%20the%20Sea%20Marvelous%20Chapter%207.mp3) [00:40:17; 28MB] |  | Feb.22.2020


	8. and is with sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 8: and is with sleep... |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/AsIstheSeaMarvelous/As%20Is%20the%20Sea%20Marvelous%20Chapter%208.mp3) [00:36:30; 25.4MB] |  | Feb.29.2020


	9. love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 9: love |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/AsIstheSeaMarvelous/As%20Is%20the%20Sea%20Marvelous%20Chapter%209.mp3) [00:37:14; 25.9MB] |  | Mar.07.2020


	10. the breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 10: the breaking |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/AsIstheSeaMarvelous/As%20Is%20the%20Sea%20Marvelous%20Chapter%2010.mp3) [00:40:27; 28.1MB] |  | Mar.15.2020


	11. of your soul upon my lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this one! Thanks to everyone who followed this as it posted :D I hope everyone is staying safe! I'll start posting my next wip next week. It isn't a blackkat fic but I hope you all like it anyway. Depending on how it goes, I might try to also post the next podfic in the Akatsuki!Kiba verse as a wip, but I want to get comfy with this next one first before I try to do 2 wips at once.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 11: of your soul upon my lips |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/AsIstheSeaMarvelous/As%20Is%20the%20Sea%20Marvelous%20Chapter%2011.mp3) [00:40:25; 28.1MB] |  | Mar.21.2020  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
